


Thank You, Mistress

by sup_ma_boi



Series: Certified Freak, Seven Days A Week [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottoming from the Top, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Mistress, Orgasm Control, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Prostitute Eren Yeager, Prostitution, Punishment, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Top Armin Arlert, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Eren has had a hard weekend, and he's ready to take out his frustrations on his cute, little blond sub.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Series: Certified Freak, Seven Days A Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Thank You, Mistress

_ beep. beep. beep. beep. _

Viridian eyes slowly blink open at the loud alarm clock. Eren rolls over slowly, groaning at the sun in his eyes.

"Why the  _ fuck _ do I have to get up so early on Mondays?" he asks no one in particular, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He turns off his alarm clock and picks up his phone.

_ One new text message _

Eren frowns slightly, opening the message.

_ Armin: are you still free today? _

Of course, Eren is free. He has bills to pay.

_ Eren: yes, I'm free. you're the only client I have on Mondays _

_ Armin: that's great. I'll be ready when you get here. _

_ Eren: you gonna be ready ready or just ready _

_ Armin: ready ready :) _

Eren smirks. He had a rough night last night, so he is beyond ready to take it out on the petite blond.

The brunet slides out from under his covers, stretching with a loud groan. He makes his way into the bathroom, pulling out his toothbrush and face wash.

"Do I want to do makeup today?" Eren asks himself, eyeing his makeup bag. He figures that some lipstick and mascara and just a  _ bit  _ of concealer won't hurt anyone.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Eren grabs his Monday bag and gets into his car, driving to work for the day.

When he pulls up to the blond's house, he checks the time. He only has about twenty minutes to get ready, so he rushes out of his car and into the house using the spare key that the blond had given him. Eren darts to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"I hate this damn latex," Eren grumbles, pulling the dominatrix outfit from his bag. Quickly, he strips himself of his clothing and slides one leg into the suffocating dress.

** (here's the link to the outfit: https://www.google.com/search?q=dominatrix+outfit&rlz=1CAXWWL_enUS919&sxsrf=ALeKk03cAsMEb_7vL_YfWs8jKKzVHzIy3A:1600388644723&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjL7a6luPHrAhVXbs0KHSpkCDoQ_AUoAnoECAsQBA&biw=1300&bih=612#imgrc=pcQc1cgZ92GHaM ** ** ) **

"I don't even have tits. Why can't I just wear a normal dress? Or just a shirt and some shorts?"

It takes five minutes of squeezing and complaining before Eren has the entire outfit on. He pulls his shoulder-length hair into a messy bun and reapplies his lipstick before stepping out of the bathroom, heading to the basement of the house.

"Hellooooo~" Eren coos into the darkness, flipping the light switch and walking down the stairs. "How is my  _ favorite _ boy toy?"

Eren is pleased to see Armin kneeling on the carpeted floor, hands behind his back and eyes wide. The blond's pupils are already dilated and heavy with lust.

"Hello, Mistress."

"Look at you! Kneeling for your Mistress already? You must be desperate," Eren taunts, weaving his fingers through blond locks. Armin leans into the touch, closing his eyes at the scratching against his scalp.

Suddenly, Eren grips Armin's hair, making the blond yelp in slight discomfort.

"Now, you're going to be a good boy and get onto the table, aren't you?"

The blond, eager to please, nods fervently. When Eren releases his hair, the blond goes to stand but is pushed back onto the ground.

"You know better. Crawl like a good boy."

Armin's eagerness is undeterred. He crawls over to the table like Eren commands, waiting for permission to stand to get onto the tabletop.

"Go ahead."

Armin stands slowly, stripping his clothes from his body.

"You remembered to strip? Good boy."

The blond lays on his back, holding out his wrists and spreading his legs. Eren licks his lips before walking over to the table with a pair of handcuffs. He makes quick work of cuffing the blond's wrists and moves down to strap his legs onto the table.

"Bend your knees."

The blond obeys.

"I think I'll give you a nice blindfold and gag, just to make you look extra pretty."

Soon, the blond is tied up and deprived of two senses.

"Now, how are we going to start this session..." Eren asks himself, walking to the other side of the room. There, he is met with a wall of riding crops and a big table full of various vibrators, dildos, and anal beads. He decides to start slow, grabbing a massaging wand and the pretty red riding crop.

Slowly, he saunters back over to the table, watching the blond as his already erect cock twitches in the air. Despite his size, Armin is pretty well-endowed, sporting a solid seven-inches when at full mast.

Eren can't wait to have that cock deep in his guts.

"You're already so hard for me. Such a good boy for me, isn't that right?" Eren coos, running the tip of the crop up and down the length of the blond's penis, which causes it to twitch harder than before. Armin whines the best he can through the gag, nodding his head excitedly.

"But you weren't already stripped when I got here even though you told me you'd be fully ready. That warrants a punishment, doesn't it?" Eren asks, lifting the crop and smacking one of the blond's pale thighs. "I think I'll give you fifteen. I need you to be very vocal for me after each hit, okay?"

Armin whines again.

Eren smirks, sliding the crop up to a pink nipple. Eren lifts the crop and brings it down onto the nipple, making the blond moan.

"Good boy."

Eren repeats the motion onto the other nipple, eliciting the same response. Each nipple receives two more swats before Eren slides down to the blond's pale abdomen.

"I think I'll leave your stomach alone. You have such a pretty, toned stomach. Wouldn't want to ruin it with bruises... Unless that's what you want. Do you want me to bruise up your entire body?"

Armin makes a loud noise of approval, arching up into the air. Immediately after, Eren brings the crop down onto the pale stomach four times.

"You're being so good! Only five more to go! Unless you think you deserve more? You know, I think you deserve more. You  _ did  _ try to walk when you knew you were supposed to crawl. I'll give you another fifteen, just because I'm feeling merciful."

A muffled 'thank you, Mistress' leaves the blond's lips, which is followed by sounds of pleasure and pain as Eren continues to bring the crop down onto various parts of the blond's body.

"Now, for the best part! I've saved the last five for your pretty cock. Are you excited?"

Before Armin can answer, Eren brings the crop down onto Armin's left testicle. The noise that leaves the blond's mouth is the loudest so far. At this point, Armin's body is shaking, and the blindfold is becoming wet with tears. Eren pauses.

"Don't forget our safety measures," he reminds, rubbing one of his soft hands across the testicle that was struck. Armin shakes his head, signaling that he can take the pain. Eren only shrugs before finishing the final four strikes.

By this point, Eren is beyond aroused.

"I'm going to take the gag out of your mouth, okay? I want you to do something for me."

Eren unhooks the gag, and Armin takes a deep breath.

"I want to sit on your face."

Armin nods eagerly, groaning at the thought of all that ass on his face. Eren smirks, grabbing the massaging wand.

"Want to watch me strip?"

" _ Please _ ."

"Please  _ what _ ?" Eren growls.

"Please may I watch you strip, Mistress?"

The blindfold is slid off Armin's eyes. Crystal blue eyes focus on Eren, who wastes no time pulling off the uncomfortable latex.

Armin gasps when he sees that Eren has no underwear on.

"You're so gorgeous," Armin comments under his breath, licking his lips as he examines the naked brunet in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Eren mutters back, obviously embarrassed. His embarrassment does not last long, though; he mounts Armin's face with ease and practice. The blond wastes no time taking the first lap, groaning at the taste of his Mistress. Eren whines, pushing back onto the blond's tongue.

"Good boyy~" Eren coos, turning on the massaging wand. "I think I'll pleasure you a bit, but you better not cum until I give you permission," Eren adds, pressing the wand against the blond's tip. 

The vibration on his cock motivates him to give Eren more pleasure. He continues to lick at the pucker noting which movements make Eren shake and gasp and which ones make him curse and moan.

"You've i-improved so much since o-our first time~" Eren stutters between moans, kissing the tip of Armin's cock.

They go on like this for a few minutes before an idea pops into Armin's head. He stiffens his tongue and presses it into Eren, making the brunet moan long and low. Armin thrusts his tongue in and out of the hole, pressing deeper with each thrust. Eren stops pressing the wand against the blond's cock, too busy moaning like a cheap prostitute.

But we all know Eren ain't no cheap hoe.

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ! God s-so good!"

Eren's words encourage the blond more. The thrusts of his tongue speed up, making Eren press his full weight down onto the blond's face.

" _ A-Ahh! A-Armin, I'm gonna- fuck! _ " Eren moans, body tensing as his orgasm hits him. He cums all over the blond's chest and stomach, making him squirm at the warmth. He doesn't stop eating Eren out, though, milking the brunet for all he's worth and watching as Eren becomes oversensitized.

"Oh, now you're really going to get it," Eren gasps, getting off the table. "Let me go grab your  _ favorite _ toy."

Eren saunters to the other side of the room, snatching up the red cock ring. Armin almost drools.

"How about I slide this onto your pretty cock and ride you for all you're worth, hm? And don't think you'll get to watch either," Eren states, tying the blindfold back around the blond's lust-filled eyes. Armin lets out a whine, thrusting into the air as the cock ring is secured onto his base. Eren strokes him, just to tease, before climbing back onto the table to straddle Armin.

"But first..." Eren starts, pulling a vibrator from God-knows-where. "I think I'll tease you more."

The brunet shoves two fingers into the blond's mouth.

"Suck, unless you want me to finger you dry."

Armin immediately gets to work, glazing the slender fingers in saliva. Eren groans at the softness of Armin's tongue, grinding their cocks together. When his fingers are fully coated, Eren turns around, back facing the blond. Carefully, Eren slides both fingers into Armin's hole, pausing to allow the blond time to relax.

Slowly, Eren spreads his legs and sinks down onto Armin's cock, eliciting a sharp moan from the blond beneath him.

"S-So  _ tight _ ," Armin grits out, toes curling when Eren lifts himself off of the blond's cock and slams back down.

Eren begins to slide his finger in and out of the hole, scissoring them to further loosen the blond. Armin moans at the sensation, bucking up into the touch and thrusting deeper into Eren, making the brunet gasp.

"Of course, I'm tight! Did you expect your Mistress to be a loose whore?" Eren scolds, clamping down around the cock inside him and moaning at the feeling. Armin bucks his hips up, pushing the head of his cock even deeper into the brunet's tight hole. Eren lets out a yelp before scowling down at the blond.

"Do you want another punishment? I commended you earlier for being a good boy, but now you're acting like an ungrateful brat!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress! P-Please, don't punish me!" Armin begs. "I-I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

"I'll give you  _ one more chance _ . You'd better not disappoint me."

When Armin nods fervently, Eren slides his fingers from the blond's hole and turns on the vibrator, shoving it all the way into Armin's hole. The poor blond can only cry out and write in pleasure, his dick twitching deep inside Eren.

Eren lifts himself up until only the tip is left in before slamming back down. He repeats the action until he has a steady rhythm, changing angles until one thrust has him keening. He keeps that angle, brushing against his prostate with almost every thrust.

After a few minutes of riding, Eren is a moaning mess above Armin, who listens in awe at the beautiful sounds.

"O-Oh  _ fuck _ , Armin! M-Move your hips for-- fuck me!"

Armin doesn't hesitate, eager to follow orders. He thrusts his hips upward as Eren comes down, making his Mistress moan louder. The room is filled with sharp slaps of skin and loud unadulterated moans as they fuck. Eren decides to reach down and grab the vibrator, thrusting it at the same tempo of their thrusts.

"O-Oh God-  _ fuck _ , you're gonna make me-  _ Ah! _ " Eren's moans are cut off as Armin pistons his hips faster, knowing that the sooner Eren cums, the sooner he can cum.

"S-Such a  _ good boy _ ! Gonna make your M-Mistress cum?"

Armin's thrusts only get faster.

Eren's back arches and his head is thrown back as he cums hard, hole clamping down tight around Armin's cock. The blond whines with the need to release, milking his Mistress through his orgasm once more.

"S-Stop! Stop!" Eren cries, his body completely oversensitized. Armin halts mid-thrust, resting his hips back down onto the table. Eren takes a few deep breaths before turning around to face the blond.

"You've been  _ such _ a good boy today! You wanna cum inside me?"

Armin nods fervently.

"Say it."

"I-I want to cum inside your tight hole, Mistress! Please let me fill you up!"

Eren smirks and rips the blindfold off. He slides off Armin's cock and pulls the cock ring off too, and, just to be nice, Eren unlocks the handcuffs.

"Just so you can hold on to me. You're probably gonna cum pretty hard," Eren explains before slamming himself back down onto Armin's cock. "You can fuck me. Go ahead. You won't last much longer anyway."

Armin's hands shoot to supple hips and lift Eren's lithe body before slamming the brunet back down onto his cock. He starts to thrust up to meet Eren halfway, quickly building the frantic rhythm from earlier. Eren, again, is all moans, throwing his head back and allowing his sub to fuck him hard and fast.

As Eren said, Armin does not last long at all, driving himself deep into Eren as he cums hard, as promised. He grips Eren's hips hard enough to bruise, whimpering at the intensity of the orgasm. Eren lays down onto the blond's chest, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down.

"You're okay, baby... you did great today... such a good boy, such a perfect boy," Eren coos, planting soft, innocent kisses all over the blond's face and neck.

"Now, how about we get you cleaned up?"

Armin smiles softly.

"Thank you, Mistress."


End file.
